Justin Russo Vs The World!
by bre russo
Summary: This WOWP fanfic puts Justin in the shoes of Scott Pilgrim. So it's Justin vs Juliet's evil ex-boyfriends. GREAT READ! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Justin Russo Vs. The World!

Not so long ago...

In the mysterious land of New York...

Justin Russo was working in his family's Sub-Shop...

Justin had come downstairs for his shift. He din't want to, but he had to. "Finally, you're here. Now I can take my break." Alex said to her brother.

"Yeah, yeah. It's only 15 minutes." he said back. "Yeah, 15 minutes of not doing work." she said trailing out the door.

About 5 minutes later...

Justin's back was in the back of the restaurant, cleaning dishes Alex had obviously purposley avoided. Suddenly there was a"DING!" at the cash register. "Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled threw the window.

He flew through the door, taking the customer's order. "Welcome to the Waverly Place Sub Sta..." he said looking up from the order pad. There was a beautiful blonde standind there. "Holy canoles..."he said to aloud.

"Is that what's on the menu here? I thought this was a sandwich shop." she said. "Huh...oh yeah! That's just a, you know, expression we have here. Holy canole to you!" he said trying to act cool.

"Okay then i guess...I'll have a salad." she said. Justin started sweating a little as he walked to the back to fill the order out. As he made the salad, he couldn't help but day dream.

_"You look gorgeous..." Dream Justin said._

_Oh, thank you. You look nice too." the dream girl said._

_Justin.." she said out of nowhere._

_"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked suspicously._

_"Justin, Justin, Justin!" she kept repeating._

Suddenly, he was being shaken by his dad, Jerry. "Son, that's to much sauce! Only one squeeze per salad!" he said with a tense look. "Sorry dad." he responded, taking the salad to the front.

"Order 37 up. Salad, French Dressing." he read aloud from the order pad.

The mysterious girl walked her way to the counter. "Thanks." she said, giving Justin the money. He watched her walk out the door, and Alex walk in, both of them exchanging "Hi's" and what not. Justin's eye's widened as he saw that Alex was friends with such a nice, beautiful girl.

He ran to her and pulled her to the side. "Alex, you know that girl?" he asked. "Yeah, she's the new girl at school. Juliet." she responded, walking away.

"Juliet." he thought. That was the name of an angel. He had come back to reality, seeing Alex had left to escape further questioning. He caught up to her, asking many more pointless questions.

"Okay Justin. it's obvious you like her. Why don't you just come to this party with me tonight and ask her out there."

"Juliet's going to a party? What party? Who's party, where?" he asked anxiously. "Just come with me tonight, okay!" she said annoyed.

"Jeez, alright." Justin said, going to finish up his shift.

That night...

Around 7:00...

somewhere in a subway...

"Um, Alex, do you actually know where the party is?" Justin said a little frightned.

"Justin, you can't be scared of everything that comes your way. And yes, I do know. It's in the Bronx. Oh, and look, the train just stopped, in the Bronx."

"I was just saying. I feel like we passed the Bronx like twice." Justin said, exiting the subway train.

"That's because...we have. I misread the map a couple of times."

"Oh wow...even when I'm wrong, I'm right." he said walking towards a lit up building that was huge, with loud music coming from it.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked his little sister.

"Duh, doesn't it look like it?" she said scoffing.

"Are you sure Juliet's going to be here, Alex?" he said walking into the building.

"Can't say. She was invited but I dunno. She seemed pretty chill about it. Se ya bro! Have fun." Alex said, leaving Justin.

Around 9:00

The DJ was blastin' nice rock music and the party was banging. All except Justin. He had spent all the time looking for Juliet.

He walked over to get some puch, giving up his quest. He turned around and saw her..."Juliet." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin Russo vs The World! Part 2

Around 9:00

The DJ was blastin' nice rock music and the party was banging. All except Justin. He had spent all the time looking for Juliet.

He walked over to get some puch, giving up his quest. He turned around and saw her..."Juliet." he whispered to himself.

He drank the puch, not taking his eyes away from her. Then, after gathering enough courage, he approached her.

"Hey." he said with a smile. "Hi..." she answered. "Um...well. How's the party going. For you, like, you know..." he said, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, it's pretty chill. I guess." the blonde answered.

"So uh, you know, Charlie Brown?" he said, trying to break the ice. "I know of him." she said, sipping her juice.

"Well um, most people don't know that his father was a barber.. You know, because the adults only murmmured, and stuff." Justin stated.

"Wow, that's...interesting." she answered.

"Uh...yeah...see ya." he said, running away.

AND THEN...

HE STALKED HER...

UNTIL SHE...

LEFT...

THE PARTY...

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed, pulling his sister away from some guys. "Dude, she was totally here!" he said, breathing heavly.

"Okay...one, I'm not a DUDE! And two, WHO?" the brunnete stated.

"Juliet..." he said smiling.

"Uh DUH! She was invited." Alex said, walking away.

THE NEXT DAY...

AROUND 3:00 pm

Justin had the day off, so he called his friend Zeke over. Both of them had sat in a booth in the sub shop.

"Dude, I gotta really find out how to see Juliet. I mean the only time I actually see her in school is passing period. And she's vey...quick." Justin said.

"Justin. Tell me if this is moving on from Miranda or just finding a new heart to squash." Zeke said.

"Well...can i get back to you on that." he told his friend. "I'll tell you how to contact her, only if you promise not to stomp her heart into the ground."

"Wait, you know how to get in contact with Juliet?" Justin said eagarly. "How!"

"Justin, you have to promise." Zeke stated. "Alright Zeke. I promise I won't stomp Juliet's heart into the ground." Justin promised.

"Good. Now, all you have to do is order something off of ." Zeke informed Justin.

"Really? That's it? But wait, there's a million diffrent delivery guys. How do I know she'll deliver the package?" said Justin.

"Easy. She deliver's all local packages." Zeke said. "Okay...help me with this. I need to order something really cool." the dark haired teen told his friend.

UPSTAIRS...

IN JUSTIN'S ROOM...

"Oh look. I've got an e-mail Zeke." Justin stated. "Dear Mr. Russo. It comes to my attention that we will be fighting soon...this is...**'DUEL'**...this is...**'TO THE'**...this is...**'DEATH'**...this is." Justin read on...

"What!" Zeke said annoyed. "SPPPPAAAMMM...dele-ete." Justin said, clicking over to the Amazon link.

"Dude, I just ordered a few Tears of Blood cd's. She'll think I'm so cool." Justin said smiling.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zeke asked Justin, who had ran out of his room. When Zeke finally found him, he was sitting in front of the apartment door.

"Justin, are you seriously waiting on the package you just ordered?" he asked his anxious friend. "Maybe..." he responded.

"Justin, it won't just poof here in under 30 seconds. It's Friday, so it will be here on Monday. And that's the early wait." Zeke assured his friend.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, _DING DONG!_. "And you were saying?" Justin said turning around to unlock the door.

"So, hey how's it go..." he started only to see his sister Alex and her friend Harper. "Move, you are so weird Justin." Alex said, pushing pass her brother.

"I guess I'll just have to wait then..." Justin said, his head hanging down. "Why did i have to be cursed with such a cry baby for a brother." Alex said, eating popcorn.

MONDAY...

AROUND 2:00 PM...

Justin was again sitting in front of the door. "Please come, please come, please come." he kept repeating. And finally, the bell went off at the door. "I'll get it!" Justin yelled, even though no one heard, nor cared.

"Hello...I'm Juliet. This package must be yours." she said, reading the company policy on delivering packages.

"Wow, you knew...Um...so uh, you remember me?" Justin said.

"Yeah...the guy from the party? Yeah, Charlie Brown dude?" the blonde said smirking. "Oh no...that wasn't me. That was some other guy. A total dick." Justin said.

"Okay, but you need to sign for this package." she told him, ready to leave. "But if I sign for it, then you'll leave." Justin said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works." she stated simply.

"Well, what if you hung out with me...later tonight? I mean, you're the new kid in New York...and I practically lived here...my whole life and all. There's like, reasons for you to hang out with me and stuff."

"You want to hang out with me?" she said, smiling a little. Then she looked at her watch. "Look, I'm late, if I say yes, will you sign for this damn package."

In a flash, Justin had signed the paper, took the package, and threw it onto the couch behind him. "So say 7:00?" he said, acting cool.

"It's a date then." the blonde said, turning around to leave.

"YES!" Justin exclaimed, closing the door. "Justin, what is with all the yelling?" Theresa, his mother, yelled.

"Oh nothing." he said walking to the couch. "Oh nothing? I think it was something." Max said, popping up from behind the couch.

"Where'd you...how'd you..." Justin stammered. "Justin has a date with the new girl from Canada tonight." Max said matter-o-factly.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin Russo vs The World Part 3!

MONDAY...

AROUND 2:00 PM...

Justin was again sitting in front of the door. "Please come, please come, please come." he kept repeating. And finally, the bell went off at the door. "I'll get it!" Justin yelled, even though no one heard, nor cared.

"Hello...I'm Juliet. This package must be yours." she said, reading the company policy on delivering packages.

"Wow, you knew...Um...so uh, you remember me?" Justin said.

"Yeah...the guy from the party? Yeah, Charlie Brown dude?" the blonde said smirking. "Oh no...that wasn't me. That was some other guy. A total dick." Justin said.

"Okay, but you need to sign for this package." she told him, ready to leave. "But if I sign for it, then you'll leave." Justin said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works." she stated simply.

"Well, what if you hung out with me...later tonight? I mean, you're the new kid in New York...and I practically lived here...my whole life and all. There's like, reasons for you to hang out with me and stuff."

"You want to hang out with me?" she said, smiling a little. Then she looked at her watch. "Look, I'm late, if I say yes, will you sign for this damn package."

In a flash, Justin had signed the paper, took the package, and threw it onto the couch behind him. "So say 7:00?" he said, acting cool.

"It's a date then." the blonde said, turning around to leave.

"YES!" Justin exclaimed, closing the door. "Justin, what is with all the yelling?" Theresa, his mother, yelled.

"Oh nothing." he said walking to the couch. "Oh nothing? I think it was something." Max said, popping up from behind the couch.

"Where'd you...how'd you..." Justin stammered. "Justin has a date with the new girl from Canada tonight." Max said matter-o-factly.

THAT NIGHT...

AT 7:04...

Justin had made his way to the park where Juliet had planned to meet him. It was snowy, seeing they were in New York in the winter. 

"Hey...what's up?" Justin said, wearing 3 scarves. "Dude, I'm totally waiting on you." Juliet said, with a confused look.

Justin had apoligized and they basically talked for about an hour by the swings. "So why'd you move to New York." he asked. "Well, I needed a place to just...chill. You know?" she said, looking at the floor.

"I'm pretty cold. You wanna come to my house? My parents are out of town." she suggested, shiverring. "Uh, sure. It's pretty cold."

They entered Juliet's house, which was very...odd. There weren't any pictures, and the only thing inside the refridgerator was red Kool-Aid.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked. "Um sure." the darked haired teen answered, shivering.

"What kind do you want?" she asked. "Um, black?" he said. "Oh, come on. There's way more possibilities than that." she teased, looking back at him from the cabinet.

"I'm pretty sure there's only, like three ways to prepare normal coffee." he stated, still shivering.

Well, there's Blueberry, Raspberry, Ginseng, SleepyTime, Vanilla Almond, White Truffle Coconut, Chamomile, Blueberry Chamomile, Vanilla Walnut, Constant Comment, and Earl Grey." she said, suprsingly fast.

"Oh come on. Tell me you just made all those up." he said smiling at her beauty. "I think I'll have Sleppy Time." she said with a seductive smile.

"Uh, me to...I guess." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Almost in an instant, she had put the coffee on the table. "You're cold. I'll bring you a blanket." she said turning to another corner.

He stood up pacing back and forth, still shivring. He decided to see what was taking her so long.

He turned around the corner she had and found himself in a room...well, it was a dungeon type thing.

He looked around and he saw her...naked! He turned around quickly, but she still noticed him. She somehow was in front of him VERY quickly.

"How did you...wait." he started. Then he saw her fangs as she smiled. "You're a...you're a..." 

"Say it," she said, still in her bra. "You're a...vampire!" he said, practically yelling. "Exactly.." she said putting her arms around him.

JULIET,

COME CLOSER

He woke up in a haze. Her body wasn't next to his. Instead, it was coming out the bathroom. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a pink skirt over it, a blue top, and a brown jacket.

"Time to get up..." she said, smiling.

Outside, she was holding a sack full of boxes. "So I was thinking...could this not be a one night stand?" he said, stepping over a piece of ice. "I mean, I like spending time with you. It's fun." he stated with a smile.

"Sure...why not?" she said, handing him a small piece of paper. "Aww, that's cute, seven little kisses." he said, smiling at the paper.

"Not exactly." she said turning around, walking away. "Seven little hugs?" He managed to yell after her. He wasn't sure but he heard a faint voice answer "Nope."


End file.
